Question: Convert $9\ \dfrac{5}{8}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${9}\ {\dfrac{5}{8}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${9} + {\dfrac{5}{8}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $8$ as the fractional part ${9} \times \dfrac{8}{8} = {\dfrac{72}{8}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{72}{8}} + {\dfrac{5}{8}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{72}{8}} + {\dfrac{5}{8}} = \dfrac{77}{8}$